


献给格奥尔吉的花儿

by Mozhaihua



Category: WWII history - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozhaihua/pseuds/Mozhaihua
Summary: 我的朋友啊,请你带着微笑接受这自由的缪斯的赠礼我把我的被逐放的竖琴的歌唱充满灵感的悠闲奉献给你当着无辜的.忧烦的我将要毁灭而倾听着各方的诽谤的私语时当着那无情的背叛的利剑当着那爱情的沉重的梦魔来把我折磨而使我沮丧时在你跟前我还能够找得到安宁我的心得到休息......我们相爱相亲风暴在我头顶缓和了它的激怒我在这平静的港湾里感谢神灵
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	献给格奥尔吉的花儿

1924年，朱可夫来到列宁格勒的骑兵学校，同学中有一个姓罗科索夫斯基的，这个人生得柔和、腼腆，一头柔软的棕色头发，个子很高。朱可夫第一眼就看到他，在人群中像一棵挺拔而欣秀的树苗，连叶片也是闪闪发光的。而其余所有军装的植物都变成了模模糊糊的梦里的东西。如果说朱可夫有什么感觉，那就是——他像一个和煦的夏天。  
  
他看了一会，不敢再看，不由自主地矜持了起来，并不像其他人一样轻易地地去与他搭话。然而不管他看或不看，罗科索夫斯基都在那里，所有的抵抗都是要徒劳无功的。他尽量将心思集中在自己该做的事情上，读书非常用功，成绩也还不错。上课的时候，巴托尔斯基也称赞他，其他人就更不用说，而他只看见那个人投来的赞许的目光。他拔起沙盘上的小旗，觉得有一团火焰在焚烧着他的心。参加骑术竞赛的时候，他刻意地跟罗科索夫斯基离得远些，后者的骑术非常漂亮，终点处居然有姑娘非要冲上前去，为他送上鲜花。朱可夫最不爱这种场面，一朵花不知从何处飞来，正中了朱可夫的眉心，他却看都不看，牵着马儿从喧闹的人群中径直离开了。  
  
他们一直没有说过话：罗科索夫斯基总是忙忙碌碌，朱可夫则是不太爱搭理人，直到有一天体能训练的时候，罗科索夫斯基硬要跟他一组。他对他说：“我叫康斯坦丁——”朱可夫只是冷淡地瞥他一眼：“我知道。”又说：“格奥尔基。”——这就算是认识了。训练的项目是击剑。他击剑的风格凶猛蛮横，对待罗科索夫斯基则格外地更凶一些。他也许不承认，但他确实意识到了危险：像夏天一样温暖的东西，如果靠得太近，朱可夫是要融化的。  
  
总而言之，这个人使朱可夫感到不自在，好像有一种紧张的气氛在他们中间弥漫着。但他确实又很想多看看他。他走出自己的宿舍，穿过一条走廊，敲了敲罗科索夫斯基的门，要问他关于一项战术作业的问题。他一定要倒茶给他喝，朱可夫大模大样地坐在椅子上，可是心跳得很快，简直控制不住。桌上放着一只银表，一只镶了贝母的钢笔，笔尖也许是金的，很多书，有些是军事教材，有些是名人传记，比较显眼的是一本深蓝色布封的《普希金诗选》，贴着图书馆的标签。“哼，念诗——真是令人鄙视的布尔乔亚行为。”罗科索夫斯基端了茶来，有点诧异，欲言又止。这个话题显然是不好继续的，两个人都有些尴尬，他们很快开始讨论那份作业。  
  
他们很少说话，至于正事之外的事情，那更是基本没有提过。  
  
培训内容的最后一项是急行军，强渡沃尔霍夫河以及骑马越野，从列宁格勒到明斯克，数次穿越大河支流。快要入秋，河水冰冷刺骨，湍急处的浪头能冲走马匹，而水流平静处暗潮涌动，深得令人害怕。上岸之后，他们停都不停，径直穿过向他们欢呼的人群，向西部奔去了。第一天夜里他们睡在地图上那些山脉的某一处支脉上，枕着哗哗的水声入眠。夜晚还不算冷到无法忍受，只是有点冷清。第二天，他们路过一个举行婚礼的村子，受到热情接待，喝了酒，吃了晚餐，人们在菩提树下跳着快乐的环舞。朱可夫离开了人群，附近有一个乡村教堂，他突然想进去看看。里面光线昏暗，世界安静了下来，蜡烛跳跃的光映照着圣像，圣母的面容无尽哀矜，使他莫名地难过。  
  
再出来的时候，路过篱笆的缺口处，他看见了罗科索夫斯基，坐在池塘边，靴子脱下了，大概只披着衬衣。昆虫轻轻叫着……  
  
满天星斗时他们再次起来赶路。空气里有山林、流水、灌木混杂在一起所散发出来的味道，在有河流流经的地方，草丛是鲜嫩的绿色，有星星点点的小花开放，紫色的是苜蓿，白色的是毒芹。那些长在山上的白桦，椴树，和落叶松是那么高，那么蓊郁，叶子像是打了蜡，风一吹就现出粼粼的波纹。路过采石场，山丘被炸开一半，岩层风化之后长满野草，日晒雨淋又使它呈现出惨白的颜色。朱可夫的马年纪大了，很快跛了脚，他掉队了，其他人先于他完成第三次泅渡。  
  
当他从水里冒出头来的时候，罗科索夫斯基正勒着“乌梅”的缰绳，在不远处等他，怀里抱着一束烂漫的野花。  
  
“康斯坦丁·康斯坦丁诺维奇，您怎么不先走？路还很长。”  
  
他回答说：“我想把花送给你。”  
  
朱可夫张口结舌，活像身中一箭，一团火焰冲上了脸颊。他暗自心想：不，千万别太激动——为啥要激动？“谢谢，康斯坦丁，您像个姑娘。”接过了花，他还习惯性地分出一些塞到他怀里，“达瓦里氏，你一半，我一半。”  
  
接下来的路途中他们并肩而行。朱可夫有时骑马，有时步行，走得很慢，而在他看见的，闻见的，以及灌入耳中的风声中，多了一种令人心动的东西。罗科索夫斯基策马冲下一个山坡，一群白鹳四散飞起，低地上有一个宁静的池塘，水面倒映着天上奔腾翻涌的云霞。他们有一搭没一搭地聊天，多半是罗科索夫斯基在说：“您将来有什么打算？我们快要到达普斯科夫了，普希金就埋葬在那里……普希金是太阳，太阳是属于每一个人的……我不能认同您对普希金的看法……当然可以不读诗，这是人的自由，但是可不要鄙视这种行为。”朱可夫显得心不在焉：“嗯，好吧，好吧……我们要分别啦。”他回答说：“我会想念你的。”  
  
朱可夫不知道自己有什么值得想念的，想必是他惯常的甜言蜜语吧。他又沉默了。  
  
他不会说的是，他是个穷苦人家的孩子，只念过三年教会小学，一年夜校，勉强能学习稍微专业的课程，从没有念过诗，也不曾想到要念诗。当然了，他完全可以买到一些昂贵的物件，只是觉得没有必要。他就是这样的人，实用主义者……诗歌只是一种美丽的奢侈。事实的残忍之处就在于，除了自我克制，他什么都付不起。这是一个英国的作家说的（是王尔德）。他们是——不一样的，所以，也就是——不可能的。  
  
不可能的，那些花儿是多么可爱……而结局也不过是消弭罢了，他必须要撒开手。  
  
当“离别”的含义浮现在他心头的时候，离别已经发生了。忘记了他们是怎样分手的。温暖的夏天使他恐惧，然而远离的时候却又不舍、不能够坦然地告别。时光越是逝去，就越是感到寒冷，火车不像是驶向假期和故乡，而是驶进一个令人窒息的严冬。  
  
骑马越野的七天太过短暂了，朱可夫在相当长的时间里都觉得好像仍在漂泊。罗科索夫斯基去往外贝加尔，而他坐上回家的火车。那个人已经走了……车厢里暖暖和和，朱可夫一个人坐着，有一千座冰封的山峦在向他逼近。  
  
  
  
……  
  
朱可夫同志热爱读书。他读《国家与革命》，读《资本论》（虽说读不懂吧……），有一段时间也沉迷普希金的诗歌。他从书店里买回来一本深蓝色布封的《普希金诗选》，吃饭时也看，喝茶时也看，终于发现：这一本书里面只选了些正正经经的革命诗，谈恋爱的联想是欠奉的。  
  
使他成长的不光是工作，也是文字中的艰难跋涉。有时候他会想到，罗科索夫斯基——这一串漫长的、跳跃的音符，对他来说，有着什么意义，难道是迅速在生活中消失的流星吗？幸好，他并不是一个忧悒成性的人，生活还是那样的生活，有他的时候要工作，没有他的时候依旧要工作。  
  
他不说话，但依旧默默地盼望着，所以，当罗科索夫斯基被调任第七骑兵师师长的时候，朱可夫的感受就难以描述——他在睡梦中都要露出微笑。他们的关系比往常更融洽一些。朱可夫常给他打电话，也会去师部找他，因为有各种事情。罗科索夫斯基常常留他吃饭。朱可夫往往要经过一番仔细观察才能发现——他真好看，不是典型的俄罗斯人长相，眉目笑语中自有一种特别的俊秀。偶尔他们还一起骑马，回来的时候，因为骑得累了，就迎着灿烂的晚霞走回营地，罗科索夫斯基一手牵着马儿，一手牵着朱可夫……他是个多么好的师长啊。  
  
可是再没有过那样的日子了。如果对快乐贪心得太多，剩下的就只是苦涩。人们总是以为，改变他们人生的是战争——其实不是这样的。应当改变的早已改变，不能相聚的仍不能相聚，村庄里的小教堂都变成了坍塌颓圮的建筑，而恐怖和紧张是从何时开始的？34年，高潮则是在37年，被洗掉的就像是纷纷的雪片，罗科索夫斯基只是其中再普通不过的一个。  
  
朱可夫通过了自己的那道考验，过后很久才知道，罗科索夫斯基被捕了，间谍罪，不知道关在哪里。  
  
后来他回来了，可是战争也开始了。  
  
  
  
……  
  
罗科索夫斯基成了一个不同的人，被损害的不是清白，而是笑容。朱可夫曾经总是想：必须要更强，更优秀……否则他就看不见我。现在倒真的当了他的上司。他本来脾气很坏，开战后更是暴躁得像个炸药桶。又回到了互称名字和父名的关系，在高频电话里交谈，也有争吵的时候，吵得要打起来。但他们还是很好的伙伴。某次朱可夫去了他的地方，他在车里睡着，他把他叫醒的时候喊的是“科斯佳！科斯佳！”。他睡眼惺忪，发现这么亲热的人是朱可夫，还有点生气。  
  
但他们又开始叫名字的小称——私底下。见面时要亲吻，要拥抱。  
  
有一天的深夜，朱可夫去克里姆林宫开一个作战会议，到得太早了些，于是有个秘书领他去一个房间稍事休息。他太疲倦了，趴在桌子上，立刻睡着了，可是做了一个怪梦，又醒转过来。他的头枕在自己的胳膊上，没有动，那个钟点偶然地很安静，还想再睡一会。他突然觉察到有人在旁边，就在这个房间里。那个人碰了碰他的肩膀，又摸了摸他的头发，他的呼吸很轻，动作也很轻，很轻，轻得几乎感觉不到，但他的头就贴在桌子上，一切听来都很明显。皮肤跟衣料摩擦的声音就像炸药的引线在嘶嘶作响，是一种漫长的、颤抖着的犹豫。  
  
他还是没有动，但已经渐渐地清醒了。这样过了一会，他才慢慢把眼睛从胳膊上方露出来。  
  
一个灰色的人影在他身边。  
  
是罗科索夫斯基。  
  
他不由自主地问：“你在干什么，科斯佳？”  
  
“想着要不要把您叫醒——”科斯佳已经直起身来，转身朝门口走去了，“您睡得好香！但是要开会了。”  
  
他赶紧爬起来去会议室。开会的时候，被他碰过的头发好像还痒酥酥的，奇怪得很。门口有一个警卫偷偷瞄着他们，还低下头窃笑。  
  
朱可夫想到：这个人总是很温柔的，像个姑娘，大概是个非常体贴的情人。这件事很快被抛到脑后，他忙着解放明斯克，后来又被派去保加利亚。但这件事确实产生了一点奇妙的影响：朱可夫渐渐收敛一点了，在罗科索夫斯基面前，有时候甚至还批评一下个别“骂娘指挥”的指挥员。  
  
最困难的时候过去了，也许有一天，他们的关系会真正“解冻”的，但是……  
  
军队很久都不能前进到维斯瓦河。某天傍晚的时候，最高统帅对朱可夫说：“白俄罗斯第一方面军位于柏林方向。我们想派你去这个方向工作。”  
  
出于种种原因，朱可夫接下了。最高统帅给罗科索夫斯基打了电话，他思来想去，也打了一个，罗科索夫斯基没有接。也许在赌气，啊，这个事情，换了谁都要生气的，甚至如果是朱可夫的话……他倒还没有在自己人手上吃过这种亏。  
  
几天后，他去了一趟白二方面军，罗科索夫斯基不在。打听了一番，在一个师级的指挥部找到了他，他站在一棵树下，刚跟几个新的下属和同事说完话，正抽着烟走开。奇怪的是，一看到朱可夫，他的脸色就变了。朱可夫想要走到他的身边，却又停了下来，他们中间隔着一堆覆盖着霜雪的瓦砾。  
  
他突然不知道该如何开口，要说他比较擅长的口头工作，那还是非骂娘莫属，一直都是罗科索夫斯基在包容他罢了，否则他就不能有这么好的朋友。他还是走了过去，试图挽着他的肩膀：“科斯佳！我的朋友，请你……”  
  
“我不被信任，我也从来不是你的朋友，”罗科索夫斯基说。他说话还是带着波兰口音，一直以来都是这样，当他笑的时候，那几颗钢的牙齿像冰凌一样发亮。他拍掉他的手，抓住了他的衣领——他们鼻尖对着鼻尖——“不必再与我说话了，朱可夫，看见我的牙了吗？——我恨你。”  
  
他们差点打一架，但是一大伙儿人迅速赶来，把他们拉开了——这实在是很不像话。那天的事情是朱可夫希望忘记的，他确实忘了之后他去了什么地方，反正是离罗科索夫斯基很远。他坐在白一的不知道哪个部队的指挥部里，四周是一些熟悉或不熟悉的面孔，竭力地去想接下来要发生的战争。可是那个声音久久地纠缠着他，此后每当朱可夫闻到烟草的气味，脑子里都要回荡起那个声音，防不胜防、避无可避的一句：我恨你，我恨你，我恨你。  
  
我恨你。  
  
  
  
……  
  
凡是上了年纪的人，都很难记清他一生中的一切。许多事情，特别是童年和少年时代的许多事情都记不得了，所能记住的只是那些不能忘掉的东西。不能够忘记的是，比如说，红场阅兵的那一天，罗科索夫斯基骑着黑马向他奔来的时刻。阴沉的天幕，黑色的雨滴，他们骑着马相向而行，错身而过，然后在此后的漫长岁月中形同陌路。  
  
十月全会之后，他不再是国防部长了，会议上他被群起而攻之，其中就有罗科索夫斯基：“朱可夫同志不止是在战争期间举止粗鲁，”那个人以一种出奇冷静的腔调说，“他的指挥方式实在令人反感。我们听到的除了不停的咒骂和扬言要枪毙人之外，什么也没有。”如果这是他的报复，那么他只好接受，何况罗科索夫斯基并不是在说瞎话。他还从没有在自己人手上吃过这样的亏……现在终于感同身受。朱可夫同志（好歹党籍还在）回到家里，立刻吃了安眠药，倒头大睡，几个小时后又醒了，起来，吃点东西，再吃安眠药再睡，就这样过了十五天，梦里也在被痛苦折磨。十五天之后，他出门钓鱼去了。  
  
他凌晨时分就出发，独自一人开走了他的吉尔牌轿车，这亮着两只黄眼睛、轰鸣不已的汽车像个趁夜潜逃的怪物。在那条他已经很熟悉的河边，他支起长长的钓竿。浓郁冰凉的秋雾在灰蓝色的河谷里飘散着，此时万籁俱寂，一丝虫鸣也听不见，只有流水轻轻拍打河岸，他顿时觉得这场景很熟悉，好像他经常在夜半时分出门钓鱼似的，但是又说不出来哪里有问题，静静望着对岸出了一会神，他突然明白过来，使他感到熟悉的是这种山林、流水、灌木混杂在一起的，忧郁般的气味。往事涌上心头，像是一记重锤。  
  
他一直坐到太阳升起，一条鱼也没有钓到，有早早出发的渔船向这位岸边的沉思者致意。接下来的几天他陷入一种理所当然的阴沉状态，读小说，给曾经的同事写信，同记者谈话，在房间里摆弄手风琴一个乐器，音符断断续续，好像在呼唤谁的名字。墙上贴的照片里有他和罗科索夫斯基的侧身合影，他笑得真是灿烂，不知为何这么高兴，而罗科索夫斯基却是似笑非笑，像个时隔多年的嘲讽。  
  
整理旧物的时候找到一本深蓝色布封的《普希金诗选》，现在再看这本书，有了新的发现：普希金，对他而言，从前不是情诗，现在倒像谶语……真是见鬼。  
  
他很久以后才知道，大概在“最后一个夏天”，有一个曾经在克列斯特工作的官员给罗科索夫斯基写过好几封信，终于用各种材料和证据使他相信：朱可夫在37年接受调查时说了一些关于他的负面的、消极的话，简而言之，朱可夫欺骗了他……前有沃洛科拉姆斯克案，后有白二方面军的调令，终于导致了一场雪崩。  
  
这个阴谋制作得并不严密，比如说，假设他们当面对质，那么它就不能够起到什么效果，然而幕后的人把他们的性格拿捏得很准：始终顶着一个死刑犯身份的罗科索夫斯基从不谈自己的牢狱经历，只会终生猜忌朱可夫的虚伪，而“自尊心极强”的朱可夫，牛一样固执，熊一样蛮横，一旦觉得自己受到了冷落，对罗科索夫斯基自然就会疏远和厌恶。  
  
等到这个阴谋现出本来面目的时候，他们的友谊早就无法挽回，辩解也没有必要了，就像一张被撕裂的照片，即使再粘合起来，裂痕也是不能消退的。能够为它负责的那些人，有的不可说，有的已经身死，有的被流放到遥远的克雷马。  
  
两位当事人——罗科索夫斯基还是去了波兰，朱可夫去了敖德萨，去了乌拉尔，最后他们又回到莫斯科。荣耀易逝，荣耀易逝……列宁格勒会更名，伟人终有一死，所有命定的相聚结局都是死别或生离，只有普希金的诗篇是不朽的。  
  
  
  
……  
  
朱可夫到达他的病房的时候，不算太晚。日光透过窗帘照进来，像月光一样昏暗。不是第一次见躺在病床上的罗科索夫斯基，然而他为什么这么憔悴，这么消瘦……只有眼神中还能捕捉到一点旧日的温和的笑影。无情的岁月……  
  
停留在他的病床前，他们久久地互相凝视着……他也许是视力衰退了，也许是病得糊涂，不认得人了。朱可夫又想到那句话，并不像往常那么伤心，只觉得苦涩和无力。也许罗科索夫斯基要皱起眉头，背过身去，但他只是气喘，挣扎着：“你是谁啊……你是格奥尔基·康斯坦丁诺维奇？”  
  
他低声说：“是我——朱可夫。”  
  
他又打量了他很久，“不……你不是。他比你高，头发比你多，比你漂亮……”  
  
“噢，科斯佳……”  
  
罗科索夫斯基沉默了一会儿，说：“我在做梦吗？”  
  
“你觉得呢，你这个傻瓜？”  
  
“……你为什么来？你不恨我了吗？你不讨厌我了吗？”  
  
“别说傻话了吧，科斯佳！”  
  
朱可夫是用什么做成的……他的外表是冬将军，内里是灼热的岩浆在涌动着，而滚烫的眼泪要把他冰冷的外壳融化开了。  
  
“不，你就是讨厌我……果沙，勇敢的果沙，打仗的时候，你可以顶着敌军射击把车全速开向观察所，可是对我，你却总是逃避，逃避，逃避……你记得我们在列宁格勒的日子吗？”  
  
朱可夫回答说：“每一天都没有忘记。”  
  
这个问题可以有一千种回答，而他只选择了这一句，好像绝对不会再有其他的答案。直到它脱口而出的时候，他才明白了一点什么，而之后便觉得多年的岁月流失成了一片空白……多年前罗科索夫斯基向他掷来的花儿，穿过许多硝烟炮火，穿过永恒的生活，终于像一颗子弹，在此刻正中他的眉心。  
  
他听见罗科索夫斯基衰弱的、沙哑的声音，而他曾以为这声音将永远是青春的幻影——  
  
“那么，我有一件事情要告诉你……在我们骑马去明斯克的时候，有一天晚上，我们露宿在莫斯托克，只有我醒着……天上的星星使人感到非常孤独。”  
  
“而我许了一个愿，我说……群星在上，请让格奥尔基·康斯坦丁诺维奇伴我一生。”  
  
  
  
加黑的句子是引用《朱可夫回忆录》的原文。


End file.
